Daughter of Ares, God of War
by TheDaughterOfAresGodOfWar
Summary: The daughter of Ares and Aphrodite go on an adventure after seeking away from Mount Olympus with the help of her grandfather Zeus.


Okay so I kind of love this movie and the Greek culture.

Disclamer- I don't own Immortals, but I do own Andromeda.

The girl... No! The young women sitting by the edge looking over, was trapped in thought. What she was thinking? only she knew for sure. Her strait, ebony brown hair flowing in a sudden breeze. Her bright blue eyes, watching the men and women below, work, from above her stoop. Her jaw, set and strait and her high cheek bones stood out. She had an inescent look about her, but anyone who knew her, knew better than turn your back to her. She watched the children from the village play in the dirt and tall grass surrounding them. She watched the men work and the women work harder. Her thoughts were lost.

She, not paying attention to her surroundings, did not notice the man walk up behinde her. He was tall and handsome. He had dark brown hair just as hers but his eyes were a shade of brown, not known to any man. He had broud shoulders and a magnifesnt body, which a upon he wore the finest of golden silk and cloth. He watched her for a little while. Studying her. The way she looked upon those who stood below her in awe. The way she looked like she wanted to jump from were she sat and to the ground below. But she knew better.

When he set his hand upon her shoulder, his touch was gental and full of love. But also powerful and commanding. His warmth drew the woman back and she looked up to meet the mans gaze. She placed her small hand upon his and traced his long thin fingers with hers. She loved the way he put pressure upon her shoulder, holding her inplace, but never truley taking command of her.

"Reminde me again, why I can't go down there, Zeus." She said removing her gaze from the man, and looked out to the sky that was around them. "Besides the fact that your mother would kill me if she found out I let her daughter walk on the same ground that mankind walks upon, it's aginst our law." He removed his hand and placed it to his side. He took a spot by her and sat down with his feet dangeling over the edge. He folded his hands into each other and put them in his lap. He wanted to tell her it was'nt all bad. He wanted to make her know that it wasn't his chose.

Her mother demanded that her youngest daughter stay at Mount Olympus. Who was Zeus, to denie Aphrodite that simple wish. Her father wanted more for his daughter when he was still there. Ares loved watching his Andromeda look out to the world. He loved awnsering all of the questions she had. Ares had planned to take out after the war, but it never happend. The hardest thing Zeus ever had to do was tell his son's daughter that her father would never retearn to her.

For weeks Andromeda cried at the loss. She would go to were they placed the stone his body was burned into and sit next to it. She would take his hammer in her small fingers and imagin her father holding it again, explaining to her every thing he could do with it. Zeus and Athena would watch her from afar. They worried that she would never get over the loss of her father. Zeus worried that Andromeda would never forgive him.

But she did.

She never blamed Zeus once, for what he had done to his first born son. When he told her about Ares, she jumped into his arms and cried into the crook of his neck. Athena sat next to him and rubbed her back. Poseidon would watch as his brother tried to confort his grandchild.

"Why won't my mother let me leave"? The question she asked him dailey, and he never awnsered. He knew he would have to come up with something to tell her, so why not tell her the truth.

"She does not want her youngest daughter walk upon the same ground as mankind." It was simple and true. He didn't understand it, but it didn't really mader he could or not. It was Aphrodite's wish, even before Andromeda was born. Zeus remembered how Aphrodite and Ares would argue about what was best for their daughter.

"My other brothers and sisters can come and go as they please, why not me? what makes me different? Thats all I want. To walk out amoungst them. Father was going to take me know mader what mother said, and now that hes gone she has complete countrol over me. It's not fair." she said pulling at her shiny brown hair.

"Life isn't fair my sweet. Your mother only wishes to keep her daughter safe. Your father wished the same. Though they had different ideas on how to do so. Life isn't about whats fair and whats just. It's about living your life to the fullest and being happy. You make mastakes but you learn." he said placing a strong hand on her bear knee.

"Well how am I supposed to learn from my mistakes if my mother won't let me make any." was Andromeda's reply befor getting up and walking away from her grandfather.

Zeus sat for a little while longer. He made up his mind and now to follow through.


End file.
